


Queen

by ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Mike gets fucked by the Mind Flayer using Will's body as a host
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Queen

Mike had no clue what was happening, one minute he was comforting Will saying they weren’t going to let the shadow monster spy back the next… this. Apparently the Shadow Monster could take control of Will, he was currently pinning him against the couch kissing him, under any other circumstance he’d probably enjoy it, having a secret crush on his best friend. His legs and arms tried to force Will off of him but couldn’t, was Will always this strong, or was the Shadow Monster somehow making him stronger? Either way his struggling proved futile, his mouth was firmly shut, not allowing Will’s tongue to enter his mouth. That was until Will started biting his lips causing Mike’s to fly open in surprise, Will’s tongue entering his mouth quickly, exploring every part of it.   
Mike was trying to think of why the Shadow Monster was doing this, was it just to toy with him, or was there something else? His thoughts were interrupted as Will pulled away, Mike catching his breath, his cheeks were flushed red, he looked up at his friend, he immediately noticed his eyes were different, instead of the normal beautiful color they were a deep black, still oddly quite beautiful, he felt like if he looked long enough his thoughts would melt away (though he was sure Will would do the same normally). One of Will’s hands quickly snapped Mike out of his thoughts as a hand groped at the bulge in his pants, as he smirked a little, Mike let out a moan at the unexpected feeling, his head falling back against the couch.   
“W-who are you? Why are you doing this, what did you do with my friend” Mike’s voice as he asked that was shaky, not knowing what to expect in response, if he’d even get a response.  
“Why would I tell you any of that, either way you’re enjoying this.” As Will said this, his hands moved to Mike’s hair and grabbing it before forcing his head down to his clothed crotch. Mike tried to move his head away but couldn’t do anything, only getting his hair pulled on some. Will then removed his pants and underwear, freeing his six inch dick.   
Mike at first only stared at it, he wasn’t expecting to see it yet, especially this close. He also wasn’t expecting Will to be bigger than him, not by that much, he was only five and a half inches. Will forced Mike’s mouth open before thrusting all of his length into Mike’s mouth.   
“I wouldn’t bite if I were you, I know you think you can still save him. Wouldn’t want to hurt him would you?”   
Mike hated that whatever it was was right, he couldn’t hurt him, even now. He wanted to, wanted to get the dick out of his mouth, but couldn’t get the nerve up to hurt his best friend, he also somewhat wanted it to continue, not knowing if he’d get this chance again. He reluctantly relaxed his jaw allowing Will easier access to fuck his throat. Mike found that, when he wasn’t choking on it, which was quite often as he wasn’t used to it and Will was going at a rough and quick pace, he liked how it tasted and smelled. Mike did his best not to scrape it with his teeth, but ultimately failed in doing so, he immediately heard Will say he needed to be punished for that happening before being thrown down on the floor.  
Mike’s head hit the floor hard and his vision immediately blacked out for a few seconds. When he recovered he noticed that Will was on top of him, almost all of his weight on Mike’s stomach. Will’s hands then wrapped their way around Mike’s throat choking him, Mike tried to struggle his own hands reaching for Will’s arms. He succeeded in grabbing them, but could do little more than weakly tug on them. Will choking him and sitting on his chest made Mike quickly not able to breath, his vision fading around his eyes as he started softly crying. His legs which were previously thrashing slowly stopped as his whole body became limp. Will then quickly let him breathe, Mike coughing once able to. Mike tried to get up and run away but his leg was grabbed as he was thrown down onto a nearby table before his clothes were removed. Mike felt his head throb in pain, vaguely aware he was being stripped but couldn’t do anything at the moment, too confused and scared to do anything.  
“Did you really think that would be it? You get choked to death? You won’t die, you’re too… precious to us, both, to kill. Your punishment isn’t over yet, though it looks like you enjoyed being choked. Slut. You like that don’t you? Being called a slut. Because that’s what you are just a filthy little slut to be used.”  
Mike whined at hearing that, he was still hard from everything that happened, and he did like being called a slut, he hated that he was enjoying being raped and used by something controlling his best friend. He then felt a hand connect to his ass as he was spanked, he immediately screamed in pain, tears once again coming out of his eyes. He was repeatedly spanked, his screams quickly turning into quiet moans before they got louder and louder.   
“Wow you really are a slut, getting off on a punishment, guess it’ll need to be harder” Will then tied Mike’s hand and legs to the table before leaving. Mike knew what he was going to get, a belt. He felt his cock twitch at the thought and cursed to himself quietly, he struggled, but only caused his wrists and ankles bruising, and smearing some precum along the table and his dick.   
He then felt something collide with his right asscheeck and screamed in pain. Will continued whipping him with the belt for what felt like hours, but in actuality was only about ten minutes, his ass was a deep shade of red with marks, tears were streaming down his face as he was crying from the pain. Mike then felt Will lean down to his face and lick the tears away, shivering some at the weird feeling.   
“Stop please I’ve had enough. I won’t tell anyone about this. I’ll even help you just stop please!” Mike pleaded, knowing it probably wouldn’t do anything but wanted it to stop at any cost.  
“Do you really want me to stop, look at you. You're leaking so much pre. Do you really want to stop? You love this host, I know you do it’s obvious, look at my eyes” Will’s voice was the harshest Mike thinks he’s ever heard, but that somewhat turned him.  
Mike ended up looking at “Will’s” eyes, the milky black of them, he found himself losing track of time, it felt like he was looking at them for hours but knew it had only been a few minutes, he oddly felt that this is what Will wanted, he found himself leaning up to kiss him letting Will push him down against the table as he got on his thighs. Mike whined into the kiss, Will biting around his lips, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, surrendering himself to what was very clearly the enemy but it was still Will in his mind, Will was doing this, Will was leaving kisses down his neck, occasionally biting and sucking to leave hickies, imagining Will would be this rough in actuality, no matter how unlikely. He found himself sinking deeper into that fantasy, that all this was Will and not some horrible thing controlling his best friend.   
Mike was roughly pulled from that fantasy as Will quickly and roughly entered him, the only thing making it slightly easier was his saliva from earlier, his eyes shot open from the pain as he was greeted with the black of Will’s eyes. He almost screamed, almost entirely forgetting what was actually happening.  
“Did you really think you could forget what was actually happening? I’ll always be with you and you’ll always be with me, you can’t win. You’re little girl can’t save you know. You will be me queen” He thrusted into Mike, hitting his prostate with every thrust.   
Mike came after he said that, already close from his fantasy the assault from having his prostate repeatedly hit. White liquid spraying against his chest. Mike tried to process the information his best friend was saying but couldn’t, his brain mush after cumming from just being fucked. What would his queen mean, could El save them at this point? Does he even want to be saved? Would it really be that bad to just be with him, it’s not Will but it’s close enough still his body, his mind isn’t Will but if it could control the Upside-down then they wouldn’t need to worry about anyone beating them up, the Shadow Monster could deal with them, so what if people get hurt? Only they matter, at least that's what it feels like right now, not even their friends, he could barely remember their names right now, he just felt so good, his nerves still on fire, Will still fucking him at a rough place. And his eyes, somehow more beautiful than Will’s already were, he tried desperately not to look at them right now, didn’t need that extra loss of feeling already but couldn’t resist, he found him smiling, almost like an angel, Mike supposed he should find that ironic, something (what was it? It was just a shadow? How does it think? He quickly pushed those thoughts away) that has caused death, but the eyes absorbed his thoughts, he felt his thoughts drift away, his sight consumed by the deep blacks of his eyes. Mike felt like the Shadow Monster was directly talking to him, couldn’t tell if Will’s mouth was moving. He opened his mouth, allowing Will to kiss him, wanting to have more contact, get closer to the eyes.   
“You’re such a good slut for me, letting me fuck you against the table. Cumming without being touched. Your body was made for this, for me, my perfect queen. You deserve everything and I can give it to you. Will gave himself over to me, so can you, you can be with Will all the time, we will destroy anyone who opposes us, help me, and you can be with Will, of course sometimes I’ll be there but he will be there in mind and body.”  
Mike didn't have any clue how he was hearing it, he was still being kissed by Will. What-what does it mean by giving himself over to him? Does it really matter? He doesn’t have a choice tied up, if he refused he’d just get punished. But even without that, he would want to help, wouldn’t he? Mike thinks, or does his best with Will fucking him relentlessly, he-he would want to help anyway, he thinks… yes he would, Troy, Ted, everyone, his friends, they wouldn’t accept that he was queer, El... she wouldn’t understand but would go with most people and hate him. So yes he should help with taking over this world.   
“Good, now cum again my beautiful queen, Will is close too, you want his cum. I know you do”   
Mike then felt Will’s lips on his neck as he assaulted it with kisses and bites. Mike came again soon after that, his ass tightening around Will’s dick as he came, shooting his seed into Mike’s ass as Mike moaned Will’s name. Mike felt Will leave his body, whining a little at the loss of feeling full, cum leaking out of his ass. He then felt his arms and legs untied, before closing his eyes, wanting to rest some.  
“Sleep now, my queen. You deserve it. I’ll make sure you can breathe just fine there. You won’t have to worry anymore.”  
Mike knew he should be concerned, he didn’t know if the Shadow Monster would even let him see Will, but he didn’t care, he felt good, that’s all that mattered. As he drifted off to sleep he had a smile on his face, dreaming of being fucked more by Will, both gentle as himself and rougher with the Shadow Monster controlling him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely open to continuing this universe, so if you want to see more in this leave a comment saying so


End file.
